thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Adela De Reina
Alexandria Adela de Reina is a Daughter of Bellona. She is known to be a great battle strategist and is part of the First Cohort. Alexandria’s relatives include her deceased father, Christian West. She adopted her last name when she won her first Mural Crown. Alexandria is currently seventeen years old. Appearance Alexandria has long copper hair streaked with gold that she normally wears in a high ponytail with a laurel crown. Her eyes are green, but change color when her emotions are heightened by war. She has tan skin, and has a line of freckles across her nose. Alexandria usually wears golden armour over her standard SPQR shirt. She also is known to wear a red cape into battle. Background Alexandria was born on August 21, 2001 in San Francisco. She was put into foster care at age three when her father was fatally injured in a car crash. Alexandria ran away from the orphanage when she was eight years old and lived on her own until she found a boy named Tristan Fields. She learned that he also escaped from foster care, and they decided to go into the sewers to avoid being brought back to foster care. Alexandria and Tristan’s ran into an empousai in the sewers. Tristan then revealed that he was a son of Poseidon and could use the water to get rid of the empousai. He told Alexandria to run, and that he would make it back. He never did. Alexandria grew up despite the loss of her best friend. She was brought to the Wolf House at age thirteen. Alexandria was declared a Daughter of Bellona and was brought to Camp Jupiter. Alexandria was only on probatio for one day, before earning her Mural Crown in the war games. She was claimed by the First Cohort. The centurion of the First Cohort, Ryan de Remora, Son of Mars was responsible for this. Three months later, when she was fourteen, Alexandria moved up to the rank of Centurion. Her and Ryan soon grew closer together, and Alexandria developed feelings for him. She finally got the courage to tell him her feelings but was turned down. She was heartbroken, but hid it well. Alexandria stepped down from Centurion, and at the next war games didn’t lead the charge. Ryan was fatally injured, and as he was passing away he told Alexandria that he loved her and to not forget it. She began to burst into tears because this reminded her of her childhood best friend, Tristan. She became Centurion again, and carried out most of Ryan’s plans. Two years later, another death struck Camp Jupiter. Frank Zhang, the praetor, had died. The other praetor, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano demanded that they must choose another praetor in the midst of the sadness. Alexandria was appointed to be praetor. She beat her challengers and became Praetor. She was then called to a quest by her mother. Bellona appeared to the whole camp and selected Alexandria, and two other campers she had never met, Adriana Relos and Lukas Halei embark on a quest to find all of Rome's children.. Personality Alexandria is known to be a natural leader, as well as quick-witted and selfless. However, she is also very proud, and hubris is her fatal flaw. . Weapons/Powers and Abilities Alexandria possesses the usual traits of a child of Bellona. She can transfer strength and is an amazing fighter and battle strategist. Alexandria uses a imperial gold sword to fight. She is also known to use a silver bow and arrow as well as a celestial bronze dagger. Alexandria is also able to use the poison, Belladonna. Friendships/Relationships Alexandria's first best friend was Tristan, who she met while striking out on her own. Her first crush was known to be Ryan de Remora. Both of these people died, and she was struck with much grief. She currently is single and has no romantic relationship with anyone. Her best friend is Adriana Relos, a daughter of Victoria whom she met while on a quest for Bellona.